Younger Sheldon
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This takes place in YS era. Sheldon asks his mother to tell him a story about when he was born.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry ya'll, I've been so busy with my job and everything else that I didn't get a chance to write.**

 **Here's what's happening:**

 **1\. I'm not giving up The Child Dilemma. I'm taking a break as of now unless anyone's got good ideas.**

 **2\. I want to get those oneshots and other stuff out of the way before getting back on other stories.**

 **3\. I'm working on other projects like mixing songs together creating a medley.**

 **Alrighty, now after watching a couple episodes of Young Sheldon. I thought of writing a story about Mary telling her son about when he was born. Thought it would make an interesting YS episode like "The Staircase Implementation." Or Mamma Mia 2.**

 **Ok so please give positive reviews and I can try to continue this along with the others. Thank you!  
**

Younger Sheldon

"Mommy…"

Mary Cooper turns around from the tv seeing her 10 year old son standing there in his pajamas.

"Shelly? What are you doing up baby?"

Sheldon replied heading over to the couch, "I can't sleep."

She instantly felt sympathetic. "Aw, i'm sorry baby. How about some warm milk and i'll tuck you in and sing a little 'Soft Kitty'."

"But I'm not sick mom," he said shaking his head.

Mary sighed, "How about a story?"

"Sure," he says and sat on the couch next to Mary. She lowers the volume on the tv and then heads into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and microwaved for only a couple seconds to make it warm and came back to the living room to give to her son who asks, "Warm and not too hot?"

"Yes baby," she says.

He takes a sip and then smiled looking satisfied. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." She then asks, "Now, what story do you want to hear?"

"I've been meaning to ask you to tell me about how my life started."

She looked confused. "Baby, you know where and when you were born. Same with your sister."

"I know that part, but I never remembered a thing until Tuesday, November 17th, 1981 when you stopped breastfeeding me. I just wanted to know so I can remember what you said."

Mary smiled. She totally gets it now. He wants her to tell a story about when he was a baby or even before then.

"Ok baby," she wraps an arm around him and Sheldon snuggles into her still drinking his milk.

"First of all, there is a detail that I have to tell you," Mary starts. "I was not expecting you"

"I don't understand," Sheldon said very confused.

She shook her head. "I mean that I wasn't expecting twins. I thought it would be one baby. But I didn't know until I realized that I was having more contractions."

He looked surprised. "So Missy was born before me?"

"By 6 minutes baby," Mary says. "Before I get to that part, I'll tell you about my pregnancy and then you as a baby. But after that, you go straight to sleep, you got school tomorrow."

"That's a deal." Then he takes another sip of milk.

His mother smiles happily and then begins her story, "I remember those days very well much like your strong memory. It all started that one day in Galveston…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of ideas while waiting for calls about work... I'll try to write them a soon as I can.**

 **Please give positive reviews!**

Mary started dry heaving over the toilet again feeling nothing coming out. She felt sick all week and thought it was food poisioning from the weird tacos she had at the diner. But it wasn't.

"Mar, you still sick? This is gettin' serious," George said getting concerned standing by the bathroom doorway.

His wife replied tiredly getting up from the bathroom floor. "I'm fine. Jus' nauseous."

"That's what you said yesterday. You should see a doctor."

"It was the tacos George, or it's a bug that's been goin' around. I don't know. I should be better by tomorrow," she says. "I'm just gonna go to bed. Don't you worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

Mary nodded quickly.

Shaking his head, he walks away announcing, "Alright. I'm goin' out."

"I swear if you return home drunk, I'll smack ya!" She yells before going into the bedroom to collapse on the bed. She heard a huff before the front door opens and closes.

She was very tired and feels like sleeping right now. But she doesn't get it. She's been sick all week and she thought she was getting better but feels a tad bit worse now. Maybe George is right, she should see a doctor.

Breathing a heavy sigh, she got up off the bed, kneeled next to it and then folded her hands into prayer.

"Dear lord," Mary starts, "Please help me get better from whatever illness this is. I thought this bug was goin' away. I guess not. I checked my temperature but I have no fever at all which is ridiculous. Sorry… I don't know what is coming over me… Could be food poisoning, or long term virus, or…"

She trailed off realizing something. When was the last time she had her period? It was around after end of May or early June. It's now the middle of July. Her period is late.

She traces the other symptoms. Her feet feel swollen, she overslept a couple times and is still fatigued, throwing up every morning and couldn't even eat a thing.

Could she be…?

"… Excuse me!"

Immediately she got and ran out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to the living room finding her almost five year old son George Jr. watching cartoons while playing with a toy truck.

"Georgie! Put your shoes on, we gotta go to the store real quick," Mary says getting her pocketbook and puts out Georgie's shoes for him and he puts them on his feet before they walk out the door to the car in the driveway and she puts the car into drive.

She parks at a nearby drug store, gets out of the car, gets her son out and puts him in a shopping car.

"Alright baby, now we are not here for toys. This is for mommy only. I promise to get you a lollipop later, ok?"

Georgie nodded and she pushes the cart into the store and down the aisle where there's pregnancy tests. She takes three in case and then Georgie a lollipop as she promised, purchased them and then headed home.

Mary takes a glass of water and immediately heads into the bathroom and used her test seeing if it's true.

First test: She felt shocked. No. She can't be. Double lines. No way.

Second test: Tears started to fall moments after seeing the same result. She praises that it couldn't be true. They couldn't afford much around that point, despite the fact that she works part time at a grocery store, but she didn't get paid much. How on earth are they going to get the money?

Third test: She stared sobbing as the test stayed the same. She couldn't believe it. She is indeed pregnant.

"How did dad find out?" Sheldon asked his mom.

Mary replied taking the glass from her son, "I told him later that day. He was shocked too. We went to the doctor the next day to make sure I really am… Turns out I really was. George went to work the next day and wants a raise. And he did. But I didn't go to work till the morning sickness went away which was a while."

"Did you tell Meemaw?" Sheldon asked again looking up at her in question.

"I called her, she thought I was kidding." Then she laughs remembering it. "Anyways, that was around my second month of pregnancy."

Her son asked once more, "Are we going through every month until I entered the world?"

Mary smiled. "We don't have to honey. That could take all night, and you got school tomorrow. Why don't you pick a month and I'll tell you."

"Alright, but tell where the morning sickness ends, I feel a little nauseous," he said leaning back on the couch.

His mom then continues the story, "The morning sickness doesn't end till the fifth month, but I had a bigger problem…" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Just leave positive reviews and I'll keep going with this. Thank you!**

"Mary! Where are the leftovers."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I ate it."

George groaned closing the refrigerator. "You have got to be kiddin'."

"I'm sorry," Mary replies entering the kitchen looking almost heavily pregnant despite being five months. "I'm just so hungry. You have no idea how these cravings get. You remember when we had Georgie."

"Yes. But you never ate the entire kitchen when we had him!"

She places her hands on her wide hips in exasperation. She shouts, "Well guess what, you should've went to grocery store yesterday, that way we would have enough food!"

"I have other things to do Mar-"

"Stop making excuses, and go to the store right now!" Mary points to the door angrily.

George scoffed knowing she won the argument. "Fine." As he left he mumbles under his breath, "Damn those hormones."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"This just got boring, can we move on to the part where I was born?" Sheldon asked his mom.

She sighed, "Knew you would say that… But before I tell, I want to let you know about the baby kick. I wasn't sure if it was either you or Missy, but you two were probably fightin' that I thought it was one kid upset with me."

Sheldon felt a little intrigued. "Can we move on? I'm starting to feel tired."

"You want to hear more tomorrow?" His mother asked.

"No, I'm not that tired just yet. Of course I want to hear more!"

"Ok. I'll tell you about the day you both came…"


	4. Chapter 4

Heavily pregnant, Mary carefully climbed down the stairs making George worry.

"Mare! You're supposed to be on bed rest!" George shouts rushing to help her down he stairs.

Mary sighed, "George, I'm sick and tired of being in bed all the damn time! I want to move around a bit."

"You know that he or she will be out sooner than you can start prayin'."

"I just want to move around. I'm going to the store. Ya'll want anything," she says. They decided to find out the gender reveal when the baby is born.

George replied, "All I want is for you to go back upstairs and to bed."

"No!" Then she takes the car keys, turns around and waddles out the door.

He shook his head watching her.

"Can we move this along?" Sheldon asked still bored.

Mary replied tiredly, "Gettin' there, gettin' there…"

Driving carefully to Walmart, Mary slowly gets out of the car and then takes a shopping cart and walks inside. She heads for the groceries that she and her family needs.

She enters the aisle where there's canned food. She reaches for the tomato soup can but stopped because she felt something wet between her legs. She looks down in horror realizing her water broke, right in the middle of a Walmart.

Contractions started coming on and the grinds her teeth in pain and inhaled and exhaled.

A woman was walking by the aisle and noticed Mary in pain realizing she's in labor.

"Are you alright ma'am? Want me to call someone for you?" She asked.

Mary nodded quickly while breathing through the contraction.

The woman sees a worker and calls out, "HEY! There's a pregnant lady here! She's in labor! We need an ambulance stat!"

That worker ran to the phone and announces over intercom, "Attention staff, clean up on aisle 4. And if anyone is a doctor, hurry to the back immediately."

"It's alright ma'am. They're getting help right away."

"Oh thank you," Mary says graciously as the pain eases, tears starting to fall.

The worker rushes to help Mary to the back private area near the restrooms.

"George… I need George," Mary cries. "I need my husband here now!"

"I need the phone number," he replies.

"It's 407-" Mary starts yelling as another contraction came. "356-9403. Please!"

The worker nodded and then left immediately. The doctor who was shopping arrives.

"It's alright ya'll the doctor's here." She gave a small smile. "You're lucky I did a little gynecology back in medical school. Now, how far long are the contractions?"

"About three minutes," the woman replied.

"Oh dear lord, that means the baby ain't waitin' to see the world," the doctor says. "Now let me see how dilated. It's ok hon."

She starts trusting the doctor as she examines her and lifts her skirt.

"Alright. You might want to push on this next contraction," the doctor instructs her.

"But I need George!" Mary sobs. Beads of sweat and tears come falling as it is now too late.

She replies, "Don't you worry hon, you're husband will be here at any moment. Now you ready?"

Very reluctant, she is.

Mary starts pushing while breathing. The woman grips her hand tightly as the doctor coaches.

"That a girl! Keep on goin'! I see the head!"

She continues pushing and screaming until she hears a high pitched scream.

"Here you are! It's a girl!" The doctor announces. She takes the crying girl and wraps her around a shawl she was wearing.

Mary breathes a sigh of relief.

The worker shouts from down the hall, "The ambulance is coming, and the husband is on his way over!"

"Oh good. Alright hon, an ambulance is on it's way over here and so will your husband. You and your little darlin' are gonna be just fine."

Mary nodded but suddenly felt pain escalate once more. "I just have one question?"

"What's that hon?"

"Why am I still having contractions?" Mary asks worryingly.

Suddenly concerned, the doctor hand the baby over to the woman who takes her immediately and examines Mary once more. "Oh dear… You might be havin' twins honey."

"WHAT?!"

 **Annnnnnnd I'm just gonna leave that here for a little bit. I'll continue with this one soon. I'm gonna continue The Child Dilemma and others as well. Please leave positive reviews and I'll continue with this story.**


End file.
